


He's Rotten, Yet So Sweet

by LightningCloud9000



Series: SportaRobbie Series [1]
Category: LazyTown
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 17:00:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8925001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightningCloud9000/pseuds/LightningCloud9000
Summary: Robbie hates Sportacus. He cannot deny this fact. Yet, at the same time, he loves him. He loves him so much that it almost hurts. Robbie wishes he could just tell him. He wants Sportacus to love him, he wants him to hold him, he wants him to kiss him. Eventually, Robbie cannot take it any longer and he must tell him something important, but he doesn’t know how to do it. Maybe, he just needs a little help from a certain pink girl.





	

Robbie let out a groan as he heard the giggling and shouting of the kids coming from the nearby park that happened to be right next to his favorite bench. Robbie hated the sounds of laughter and playing. He wished the kids knew how to be quieter but they were outside, after all. Plus, no amount of yelling would really change anything. The one thing he hated more than the kids playing was that blue elf that was always helping them. Robbie hated everything about that elf. How he never stood still, how he was always teaching the kids new ways to play, always trying to get Robbie to be healthier. 

Robbie couldn’t stand the sports elf, no matter what he did. But, at the same time, there was something else about the elf that he loved. Maybe, it was his muscles, or his accent, or that silly, pointed mustache he had. Robbie couldn’t help but scoff at his own thoughts, brushing them away like dust under a rug. Robbie refused to listen to his thoughts when they shifted topics like that. But, Robbie couldn’t deny the fact that he had a crush on Sportacus, no matter how hard he tried. Robbie snapped out of his land of thoughts and noticed a soccer ball flying in his direction. Robbie shrieked and ducked, his somewhat shrill scream causing everyone in the park to turn in his direction.

Sportacus flipped in the direction of the scream and saw Robbie, crouching behind the wall. “Robbie, are you alright?” the blue-clad elf asked. “Y-yes, I am fine, Sportakook.” Robbie said, standing up and adjusting his vest. “It’s a bit dangerous to be spacing out when we’re playing soccer, you know?” Sportacus said, picking the ball off the ground before heading back to the group of kids. Robbie blushed slightly and decided to watch the kids playing, well, more like; watch Sportacus play, but those are just minor details. God, that man was perfect, everything about him, his body was well built, his voice was like butter, and his hair…Robbie mentally slapped himself, noticing himself staring off into space again. 

The kids soon dispersed as they had finished their game and Sportacus stayed in the park, running around, doing pull-ups on a tree branch and Stephanie had noticed Robbie was staring at Sportacus. She knew that look, the same look her uncle gave Miss Busybody whenever he did something nice for her. It wasn’t hate but something much stronger, like love. Stephanie ‘accidentally’ strolled over towards Robbie. “You’re staring Sportacus awful hard…” Stephanie mentioned. Robbie jumped slightly, snapping out of his trance, blushing slightly. “W-what are talking about, little girl?” Stephanie chuckled a bit. “I noticed that you’ve been staring Sportacus a lot today…and your eyes aren’t full of hate or anger…” Robbie felt his cheeks get hotter. “I’m not staring at him; he just happens to be in my field of vision…” 

“Robbie, I think I know what is going on…you like Sportacus, don’t you?” Stephanie asked with a knowing grin. “W-what?! N-no! D-Don’t be absurd.” Robbie spurted, making a fake disgusted face, still blushing. “Robbie, everyone has crushes. No reason to be so defensive.” Stephanie assured, patting Robbie’s back. “A-Alright…I-I like Sportaflop…” Robbie half-mumbled, cheeks getting redder. “Are you gonna tell him?” The pink haired girl asked. “Are you crazy?!” Robbie shouted. “I can’t just tell him that I have a crush on him!” Stephanie took a step back, slightly startled by the small outburst. 

“Well, what ARE you going to do? You can’t just keep your emotions bottled up, it’s not healthy.” Stephanie asked, raising an eyebrow. “I-I don’t know…I hadn’t thought of any way to tell him. A letter, maybe? Maybe not…” Robbie said, half thinking of a way. “Want me to help you?” Stephanie proposed. “How could you possibly help me, Pinkie?” Robbie asked, slightly surprised by the little girl’s eagerness. “Well, I could bring up the topic of crushes and I could ask Sportacus if he has a crush and well, maybe he’ll ask you.” Stephanie explained. “Well, I-I mean, that could work…” Robbie stuttered, blushing once more. 

“Hey, Sportacus! Can you come here?” Stephanie shouted. The blue elf leaped from the tree branch he was using for pull-ups and landed right in front of girl and Robbie. “What is it, Stephanie?” Sportacus asked, huffing slightly from his exercise. “Well, I was wondering what is it called when you like someone but in more than a friend way?” Stephanie asked, pretending to not know what a crush is. “That is called a crush, Stephanie.” Sportacus explained. “Oh, okay. Do you have a crush on anybody, Sportacus?” the girl asked. “Well, I do…” The elf said, chuckling slightly. “What about you, Robbie?” Stephanie asked, winking slightly. 

“Well…if you must know, yes, I do…” Robbie growled, playing along. “Do you want to tell us?” Stephanie continued. “Stephanie, you really shouldn’t pry on other people’s privacy…” Sportacus said. “W-Well, I suppose I could tell you…” Robbie continued, blush creeping upon his cheeks. Sportacus and Stephanie looked at Robbie, slightly surprised. “It’s you, Sportacus…” Robbie said, blushing more as he looked into the elf’s blue eyes. Sportacus’s eyes widened and he felt his own cheeks heat up. Stephanie was grinning and giggling, proud of Robbie. Sportacus took a step closer to Robbie and brought his hand to Robbie’s cheek. 

“My crush was you, Robbie…” Sportacus said before closing the gap between the two of them with a kiss. Robbie was surprised, face somehow turning even redder. He tasted sweet, but sweeter than any candy Robbie had ever tasted. Robbie hoped the kiss would never end, but sadly only some dreams can come true…

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all liked it! I might turn this into a series,i dunno. But, I really love this ship! It's probably my biggest OTP ever.


End file.
